¿Navidad sin ti?… Imposible
by sakuratrc
Summary: Una luz que lo guía, el recuerdo de una promesa y las palabras más esperadas. Esa Navidad había sido mágica, llena de alegría y amor. REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA TODOS USTEDES y mi contribución anual a una fecha especial.


**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"¿Navidad sin ti?… Imposible" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014<strong>

**¿NAVIDAD SIN TI?... IMPOSIBLE**

**Summary:** Una luz que lo guía, el recuerdo de una promesa y las palabras más esperadas. Esa Navidad había sido mágica, llena de alegría y amor. REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA TODOS USTEDES y mi contribución anual a una fecha especial.

o

_5 de Diciembre_

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera ésta vez?

- Según lo requiera la misión.

- ¿Crees estar de regreso en tres semanas? –preguntó con un poco de esperanza de que le respondiera afirmativamente.

Lo pensó un poco haciendo cuentas en su mente– Tal vez.

- Prométeme que lo intentarás.

- ¿Por qué tanto apremio a que regrese pronto?

Frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero señalando el calendario en la pared– ¡Porque será Navidad, Sasuke! ¡Navidad!

- Navidad… –repitió sin mucha emoción viendo los números 24 y 25 del calendario– ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de mi viaje?

Infló las mejillas y se puso roja como tomate, pero ésta vez no era como las otras veces. Ésta vez estaba furiosa, no avergonzada– ¡Olvídalo! ¡Suerte en tu viaje! –se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dando fuertes golpes con cada paso– ¡Y regresa cuando se te venga en gana!

Sasuke se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta de su pequeño apartamento cerrarse de un golpe que hizo retumbar el edificio completo. Derrotado, dio un fuerte suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama. Sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas al volver de su viaje de redención, pero jamás imaginó que lo más difícil sería retomar la amistad con su compañera del Equipo 7. Le gustaba salir a pasear con ella, platicar de lo que vio o hizo durante su viaje, intercambiar anécdotas mientras compartían una buena taza de té o caminando bajo un cielo estrellado en un cómodo silencio. Pero no podía permitirse acercarse más de lo que ella quería. Aún no había expiado sus pecados y no quería que ella fuera etiquetada con el estigma de sus errores.

o  
>Oo<p>

_7 de Diciembre_

- No sabes nada de mujeres, teme.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- Claro, estoy casado. Sé más que tú –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Y te diste cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de ti después de… ¿Cuánto? ¿12? ¿15 años?

Con una mirada que intentaba ser una cargada de disgusto y reproche evitó contestar la pregunta– Puedo hablar con Kakashi y pedirle que mande a otra persona, así podrás quedarte y arreglar las cosas con Sakura-chan.

Sasuke alejó el plato de raamen a medio comer y se dedicó a mirar con indiferencia a su amigo comer– No entiendo que tiene de especial esa fecha. Comprendo que quiera pasar nuestros días de descanso los dos juntos, pero no veo que tiene de especial Navidad.

- No me mires a mí, tú eres el que tenía una familia –se zafó dando un sorbo más al restante líquido de su sopa.

- Mi familia no era del tipo de celebrar cosas. Mi madre preparaba pasteles cuando eran nuestros cumpleaños, pero no era nada espectacular.

- Tal vez debas quedarte y averiguar porque Sakura-chan quiere pasar la Navidad contigo con tanto empeño.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, se levantó del banco y arrojó unas cuantas monedas al mostrador– Mejor salgo cuanto antes y regreso lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Espera! –Naruto dio un enorme trago a su tazón y salió corriendo tras su amigo– ¿Te vas a ir sin avisarle a Sakura-chan?

- No creo que esté de humor para verme.

o  
>Oo<br>oOo

9 de Diciembre

- ¡Se fue sin avisarme! –estaba con el corazón roto y mares de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas– No me quiere, nunca me querrá. Para él solo sigo siendo una molestia.

- Tal vez quiera darte una sorpresa.

- No, Hinata, está enojado porque le grité el otro día.

- _Sasuke eres un idiota_ –pensó Naruto escondido al otro lado de la ventana de su casa viendo como Sakura bañaba en amargas lágrimas a su esposa.

o  
>Oo<br>oOo  
>OoOo<p>

_12 de Diciembre_

Sasuke estaba a mitad de camino a su destino y encontró la aldea en la que planeaba descansar totalmente decorada con luces de colores y listones en rojo, dorado y verde. Los árboles en especial brillaban con luces, moños, campanas, bolas de cristal soplado. Además de que la gente se veía alegre y repartía sonrisas incluso a él, un extraño en la aldea.

o  
>Oo<br>oOo  
>OoOo<br>III

_19 de Diciembre_

Había llegado a la aldea donde Kakashi le encargó recoger los documentos firmados por el Señor Feudal, para un tratado de relaciones comerciales con Konoha. Contratos muy importantes que requerían especial cuidado dada la naturaleza de los acuerdos.

- Está cordialmente invitado a quedarse a las fiestas que prepara el pueblo –dijo el Feudal acariciando su copa de vino– Créame, se va a divertir.

Sasuke miró por la ventana, el clima cambiaba a cada momento y era imprescindible salir cuanto antes si no quería quedarse varado por culpa de una nevada– Gracias, pero debo regresar a Konoha lo antes posible.

- Quédese y le aseguro que no se arrepentirá –insistió desviando la vista hacia la puerta donde una joven mujer espiaba impaciente.

- Solo daré una vuelta, si no le molesta.

- No, para nada. Adelante, por favor.

- Yo puedo ser su guía, otou-sama –la joven que espiaba desde la puerta entró rápidamente a ofrecer su ayuda al joven viajero de Konoha.

El hombre sonrió gustoso de la idea de su hija. Conocía la identidad del shinobi visitante y su linaje familiar. Pensaba que no sería una mala idea atraparlo con una encantadora chica que lo obligara a quedarse; eso le daría un mayor prestigio a su familia.

- Se lo agradezco, pero prefiero andar solo –comunicó ignorando cualquier otro gesto de cortesía o amabilidad de parte de su anfitrión.

- Insisto en que acepte la hospitalidad que ofrece nuestra aldea y le permita a mi hija acompañarlo durante su recorrido.

Sasuke sabía que si seguía negándose nunca lo dejarían en paz– Hn. Descansaré ésta noche y mañana temprano haré mi visita.

o

_20 de Diciembre_

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea que a sus ojos era más bien una ciudad. Todos los comercios resplandecían con artículos de todo tipo y cajas para envolver regalos. Las panaderías mostraban pasteles adornados con motivos invernales y otra clase de decoraciones alusivas a la época.

- ¿Qué te gustaría visitar?

Sasuke veía a la gente caminando muy alegre, riendo y disfrutando de la nieve de la noche anterior que pintaba las calles de blanco– ¿Qué tiene de especial la Navidad?

- ¿Huh? –respondió la chica al pensar que no escuchó bien la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué les gusta tanto a las chicas?

La hija del Feudal pensó en una respuesta sencilla y con un ligero sonrojo lo confesó– Dicen que la noche de víspera de Navidad es una noche mágica para compartirla con la persona que amas. Comes un pastel durante la cena, intercambias regalos y lo más importante, si declaras tu amor y esa persona lo acepta, serán felices para siempre. Pero lo más importante de todo es estar con la persona que amas y que es la luz que le da sentido a tu vida día a día.

- Pastel, regalo… luz –la ilusión en la chica era notable y Sasuke pudo imaginarse a Sakura planeando hasta el último detalle de una noche especial– Debo regresar a casa.

- Espera. Los caminos están cerrados por la tormenta de anoche.

- ¿Cuál tormenta? Solo cayó un poco de nieve –negó viendo a su alrededor la capa de no más de 10 centímetros de nieve que cubría las calles y las casas.

- Eso fue aquí, pero los caminos están bloqueados por una avalancha que hubo. Temo que tendrás que quedarte hasta que el clima mejore.

El cerebro de Sasuke comenzó a trabajar– Esa no es una opción.

En un parpadeo de la chica, el joven shinobi desapareció.

o  
>Oo<p>

_21 de Diciembre_

- Ino organizó una fiesta, ¿vas a ir Sakura? –preguntó buscando la mejor perspectiva para pintar el paisaje nevado y la cascada congelada que tenían frente a ellos.

- No es una fiesta, Sai –Sakura estaba envuelta en una gruesa manta observando el bosque con su manto blanco y buscando la belleza que su amigo intentaba pintar– Es una celebración para ustedes dos. Se supone que ahora que son novios deben pasar juntos este tipo de festividades.

- ¿Por eso se fue Sasuke? Porque no es tu novio y no tiene la obligación de pasarla contigo.

- Si, algo así. Gracias por recordármelo –gruñó la pelirrosa queriendo asesinar a Sai– Y no es por obligación. Es por amor –Sakura abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho tratando de protegerse del frío, pero no el del ambiente sino de la sensación de que su corazón se congelaba porque sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Las copas del árbol se movieron sobre la cabeza de los compañeros del Equipo Kakashi. Una enorme masa verde cayó desde las alturas con una gracia única– Buenos días, Sakura-san, Sai-kun –era Lee que llegaba con su brillante y enorme sonrisa, muy característica de él– La mañana de hoy ha sido refrescantemente inspiradora para mi arduo entrenamiento. ¿Cómo ha sido para ustedes?

Sai lo miró sin entender como el frío podía ser inspirador para hacer ejercicio y Sakura con indiferencia– ¿Qué buscas por aquí, Lee?

- Estaba buscando a Sakura-san –confesó hincándose frente a Sakura y se aclaró la garganta– Sakura-san, si no tienes planes para las vísperas de Navidad ¿te gustaría pasar la noche en una velada conmigo? Te prometo que será inolvidable.

- Lee-san, yo… –pero Sakura aún tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke regresara a tiempo.

- No tiene nada planeado –Sai respondió por ella– Con gusto saldrá contigo.

- ¡Sai! –inmediatamente se puso de pie sin soltar la manta que la protegía del frío invierno. Ambos jóvenes la miraron expectantes de una respuesta– Él tiene razón Lee-san, no tengo planes para esa noche, pero…

Lee levantó su pulgar al estilo de su sensei y su sonrisa brillo más intensa que el sol de esa fría mañana– Todo está arreglado. La reservación es a las 10, pasaré por ti a las 9. Será una noche inigualable –Lee saltó a la copa del árbol y desapareció de la vista en solo segundos.

Sakura suspiró derrotada y Sai no pudo ignorarlo– ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que no querías pasar la noche sola.

- Tienes razón, no quería pasar la noche sola, pero tampoco la quería pasar con… otro –un suspiro más y Sakura decidió no seguir discutiendo con Sai. Él no tenía la culpa de sus problemas y tampoco podría entender a fondo lo que ella en realidad quería.

o  
>Oo<br>oOo

_22 de Diciembre_

Ni siquiera llevaba la mitad del camino y solo le quedaban 2 días para Navidad. Desafortunadamente Garuda no lo pudo llevar más lejos debido a las tormentas de nieve y a los fuertes vientos que azotaban la zona. No llegaría a tiempo a Konoha y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a Naruto y aceptado su propuesta de pedirle a Kakashi que mandara a otro. Pero era demasiado testarudo y jamás aceptaría ser remplazado en una misión.

- ¡Demonios! –por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que llegaba al final del bosque y lo único que quedaba era subir una montaña para cortar el tiempo de recorrido. Miró hacía la punta de la montaña y todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era blanco, nieve blanca e interminable que caía del cielo y lo cubría todo.

Pensó que no sería un problema. Su entrenamiento con Orochimaru lo preparó para cualquier situación inimaginable, como la que estaba enfrentando en ese momento. Hacer un recorrido de casi 10 días en tan solo 5 sería como una semana de entrenamiento con el Sannin renegado.

o  
>Oo<br>oOo  
>OoOo<p>

23 de Diciembre

Estaba empapado, sin energías, sin comida, sin agua y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Pero la luz a lo lejos lo mantenía lo suficientemente fuerte para continuar.

o  
>Oo<br>oOo  
>OoOo<br>III

24 de Diciembre

Sakura levantó el teléfono, marcó el número en su agenda y esperó a que la voz al otro lado contestara.

- ¡Buenas noches y Feliz Navidad! Habla Rock Lee.

Tanta felicidad y alegría asustaron un poco a Sakura, pero enredó los dedos en el cordón de la bocina y buscó el valor para hablar– Hola Lee-san, habla Sakura.

- ¡Oh, Sakura-san! ¡Es una enorme alegría escuchar tu voz! Espero que estés tan impaciente como yo por ésta mágica noche.

El corazón de Sakura se estremeció de dolor al pensar lo que le haría a su querido amigo– Lee-san, lamento mucho lo que te voy a decir, pero estoy enferma y no creo poder ir a nuestra… reunión–no usaría la palabra "cita" porque no quería empeorar las cosas– Tengo una gripe horrible y no quiero ser una molestia en el restaurante.

- ¡Sakura-san, no digas eso! –Sakura pensó que se refería a cancelar su cita y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de lo dicho– ¡Jamás serías una molestia para mí! –Lee tenía razón, él único que la consideraba una molestia era Sasuke y solo él– Voy a tu casa para ofrecerte mis humildes cuidados en estos momentos de incomoda e inoportuna enfermedad.

- ¡No, Lee! No quiero contagiarte. Él virus que tengo es extremadamente contagioso y te mantiene en cama por mucho tiempo. No creo que quieras dejar de entrenar solo por una tonta gripe.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres mi ayuda, Sakura-san?

- Hn, estaré bien, Lee-san. Por favor, discúlpame.

Sakura colgó la llamada. Se sentía muy mal de arruinar la noche que su amigo planeó con tanta ilusión. Pero ella no se sentía con los ánimos de salir si no era con esa persona especial que la había dejado por una tonta misión.

Con las energías escapándosele en suspiros y sollozos, Sakura se sentó en el sofá y se envolvió en una frazada para calentarse un poco del frío de la noche; porque aunque el calentador estaba encendido no era suficiente para apaciguar la incómoda cruda de la soledad. Tenía que resignarse, Sasuke no aparecería mágicamente y le desearía feliz navidad… aunque lo deseara de todo corazón eso no pasaría.

…

La nieve derretida escurría como agua de sus ropas, sus botas pesaban, tenía frío hasta los huesos, pero no se daba por vencido, tenía que llegar.

¿Porque se esforzaba tanto? ¿Por qué no buscaba refugio y esperaba a que la tormenta de nieve se detuviera y poder continuar sin peligro?

Una simple respuesta era la que le venía a la mente: Ella. Sakura. La molestia más grande en su vida.

Pero no solo lo hacía por ella, sino también por él. Porque no quería perder la luz que lo guiaba de regreso a casa. Porque eso era ella. Por eso regresaba después de cada misión, por eso regresó después de recorrer ese viaje de redención, por eso no le hizo daño a pesar de su odio inmensurable. Porque ella era la luz que le daba dirección a su existencia, su amor, su dedicación, su devoción. Sakura nunca se dio por vencida con él, incluso estuvo a punto de sacrificarlos a ambos con tal de sacarlo de la oscuridad. Nadie más podría hacer eso si su amor no era puro y genuino. Y así la veía él, por eso temía acercarse más. No quería manchar esa pureza o envenenar su inocencia. La quería conservar hermosa y digna, alejada de la maldad de sus acciones pasadas; pero no podía, ella se lo impedía buscándolo, procurándolo, defendiéndolo. Era tan molesta.

…

Se asomó por la ventana. La casa estaba en completa oscuridad y no había movimiento. No le parecía raro que alguien la hubiera invitado a salir, después de todo era una kunoichi reconocida y una chica simpática y alegre. Seguramente los hombres andaban tras ella como moscas tras la miel.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Dejaba todo y regresaba al día siguiente para disculparse? ¿O solo la esperaba para decirle que le trajo un suvenir de la aldea que visitó en su misión?

Algo se movió en la oscuridad y pudo ver una mata de cabello rosado salir de debajo de una manta sobre un bulto en el sofá. Era ella, no tenía dudas.

Con la agilidad de un shinobi abrió la ventana y pasó con el sigilo de un gato. Pero nunca contó con que sus botas mojadas y escurriendo de agua fueran a hacer el piso más resbaloso de lo normal.

Sakura escuchó un fuerte ruido y un quejido de dolor. Al principio se asustó e inmediatamente adoptó una posición defensiva-ofensiva en caso de que un enemigo hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de entrar a su casa para hacerle daño. Vio al intruso, una figura negra, tirado en el suelo y aprovechó para someterlo ahí mismo. Con su peso sobre el pecho y un kunai contra el cuello amagó al extraño.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste hasta aquí? ¡Quieres morir, ¿cierto?!

- Sakura, soy yo –con la voz ligeramente sofocada, Sakura pudo reconocer la voz de su compañero del Equipo 7.

- ¿Sasuke…kun?

Adolorido y quejándose Sasuke trató de hablar sin sonar como un pervertido– ¿Podrías bajarte de mi pecho? Me cuesta un poco… respirar –no sabía si era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero sonaba mejor que lo que estaba pensando.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la posición incómodamente comprometedora que estaba con su amigo; se levantó inmediatamente y le ayudó a él a levantarse. Cuando encendió la luz de la sala, vio a Sasuke completamente mojado y el piso a su alrededor también lo estaba. Si no arreglaba ese desastre sus padres la matarían seguramente.

- ¡Estás empapado! –se acercó para tocar la tela de la capa que cubría a Sasuke y con un leve roce de sus manos pudo notar la baja temperatura de él– ¡Y helado! ¡Podrías sufrir una hipotermia! Vamos a mi cuarto. Te daré unas toallas para secarte y ropa para que te cambies.

- Sakura, yo…

- Vamos, apresúrate que no estoy jugando –la doctora en Sakura no dejaba pasar nada. Guio a Sasuke a su cuarto tomándolo de la mano para empezar a transferir un poco de chakra curativo y asegurarse que no tenía fiebre.

…

Se quedó solo por unos instantes para ella cambiarse de ropa y permitirle a él hacer lo mismo. La chica le prestó ropa de su padre, que le quedaba grande de lo ancho y corta de lo largo; pero eso era mejor que la ropa mojada, sucia y fría que llevaba puesta al llegar.

Miró a su alrededor, el cuarto de Sakura estaba lleno de recuerdos. La vieja foto del Equipo 7 en un marco desgastado por el tiempo fue lo que más llamó su atención. Seguramente la chica pasaba mucho tiempo acariciando la foto tratando de recordar los buenos tiempos del Equipo 7 y deseando que todo volviera a hacer lo que alguna vez fue. Pero eso era imposible. Ellos crecieron, sufrieron, maduraron… cambiaron. Las cosas y ellos nunca serían los mismos de aquellos tiempos.

Un par de golpes en la puerta y la suave voz de Sakura al otro lado pidiéndole permiso para entrar le recordó donde estaba– ¿Puedo pasar?

- Hn.

Sakura entró con la mirada agachada. ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de esa chica? Sasuke no podía ni imaginarlo– Te quedó grande –Sasuke bajó la vista buscando a lo que Sakura se refería– La ropa.

- Hn.

- Pensé que llegarías hasta la próxima semana.

- Apresuré un poco el paso.

- Ya veo.

Conversaciones sin sentido, como solían iniciar sus encuentros casuales en la calle o en el campo de entrenamiento. Y luego el silencio. La habitación cayó en un extraño silencio que aumentaba el nerviosismo de ambos jóvenes.

- Sakura/Sasuke –ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo provocando un sonrojo en los dos.

- Tú primero Sakura.

La curiosidad de Sakura la obligó a tomar la palabra– ¿Qué hacías a mitad de la noche en la sala de mi casa?

- Vine a… darte unas cosas –Sasuke fue hasta la mochila que descansaba junto a la cama y sacó dos cajas; se quedó viendo impresionado los empaques totalmente estropeados que cargo con tanto cuidado hasta la entrada de Konoha. Sakura se acercó a ver por encima del hombro de su compañero qué era lo que tenía en las manos y que lo tenía tan conmocionado.

- ¿Qué es, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó enarcando una ceja al ver las cajas rotas.

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones, empalmó una caja sobre la otra y sacó un pastel apachurrado. Sakura quedó con la boca abierta por el artículo de pastelería dañado– ¿Es para… mí?

- Intentaba serlo, pero tu ataque sorpresa arruinó la sorpresa –Sasuke dejó lo que quedaba del pastel sobre el escritorio y abrió la otra caja. Y el caso era el mismo. El objeto estaba roto en varias piezas. El chico se sintió como un tonto, era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba– Olvídalo. Mañana buscaré otra cosa que darte.

Sakura le arrebató la caja de las manos y la abrazó contra su pecho – No. No importa que esté roto. Es un regalo tuyo.

- Pero está roto, Sakura.

- Es mi regalo, ¿no? Voy conservarlo. Pensaste en mí, lo trajiste desde lejos, en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Es algo invaluable –Sakura se tapó la boca tratando de no llorar, pero los sentimientos que la inundaban eran demasiados y demasiado fuertes. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

o  
>oOo<br>oOoOo  
>OoOoOoO<br>III

_25 de Diciembre_

Naruto se encontró con Lee por casualidad y el admirador de Sakura le contó que su cita se había cancelado porque ella se encontraba enferma de un resfriado. Sin hacer caso de las advertencias se dirigió a la casa de su amiga a revisar que se encontrara bien.

Al llegar al apartamento que Sakura compartía con sus padres, tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta. Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, saltó al balcón de la habitación de su compañera para asegurarse que estaba bien y ofrecer su ayuda.

Naruto pegó una mano en el cristal de la ventana para espiar el interior de la habitación y se llevó la mejor sorpresa de ese día.

Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama con una extraña ropa que le quedaba grande y Sakura dormía en su pecho con el brazo de Sasuke rodeando su cintura para mantenerla cerca de él.

Otra cosa llamó su atención. Sobre la mesa de noche, junto a la cama, descansaba una figura de una vela. Aunque su estructura se veía algo deteriorada y deforme no le tomó más importancia.

Al ver la tranquilidad con la que sus dos amigos descansaban, Naruto se sintió más tranquilo. Sus amigos por fin estaban juntos y eso lo hacía a él feliz. Era uno de los mejores regalos de Navidad que pudo haber recibido de ellos.

…

Al anochecer, Sakura y Sasuke salieron a la calle a disfrutar de las luces que adornaban la aldea. Todo era color y brillo. Sasuke la dejó sola por un momento para ir a comprar algo y ella se entretuvo viendo por el ventanal de una tienda.

- ¡Sakura-san! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Sakura se petrificó al oír la voz de Lee a sus espaldas.

- ¡Lee-san! –lentamente se dio la vuelta. La vergüenza y la culpa teñían sus mejillas con un ligero sonrojo– Si, el descanso sirvió de algo.

- Entonces podemos empezar nuestra cita pendiente.

Una gran sombra negra se alzó tras Lee provocando un escalofrió y una voz de ultratumba lo paralizó– Hola, Lee.

Lee giró el rostro lentamente para encontrarse con el ojo carmesí de Sasuke mirándolo asesinamente– Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Escuché bien? –de una manera terrorífica, Sasuke rodeó los hombros de Lee con un brazo y le preguntó con una voz aterradoramente tranquila– ¿Acaso dijiste que quieres tener una cita con mi novia?

- Sakura-san –la cabeza de Lee giró como un juguete viejo que necesitaba ser aceitado– ¿Es tu novia?

Sasuke dejó ir a Lee y abrazó a Sakura por el cuello de manera posesiva– De hecho estábamos disfrutando de los adornos de Navidad cuando tu apareciste.

- ¡Que alegría, Sakura-san! Espero que sean muy felices –dijo Lee presa del pánico– Y yo… yo me iré por allá, para dejarlos continuar con su cita. ¡Felicidades! ¡Les deseo que la primavera de la juventud siempre brille sobre ustedes! –con una velocidad sorprendente, Lee desapareció entre la multitud en la calle.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de decir nada solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta y las palabras atoradas en la punta de la lengua hasta que una risilla proveniente del lado de Sasuke llamó su atención.

- ¿Viste como salió corriendo?

- ¡Sasuke-kun! No deberías tratar así al pobre de Lee-san.

- Él se lo buscó por andar flirteando contigo –señaló desviando el rostro tratando de esconder el ligero sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

- Estás celoso –Sakura lució una sonrisa ladina demostrando la arrogancia que sentía al saber que Sasuke podía sentir al igual que cualquier ser humano– Sasuke-kun, estás celoso porque Lee-san me invitó a salir.

Sasuke abrió la boca impresionado de la acusación de Sakura– No, claro que no.

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí!

- No. ¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de ese… tipo? Ni siquiera sabe hacer un simple jutsu.

- Pero tuvo el valor de invitarme a salir antes que tú.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada atacando directamente a Sakura, a quien ya no le afectaba ser acosada por los ojos negros de un Uchiha– Mira, te compré otro pastel para compensar el que se estropeó.

Sakura rio divertida de la forma en que Sasuke desviaba el tema– No era necesario. El otro estuvo muy rico.

- Hn, pero éste no está deshecho.

- Arigatou, Sasuke-kun –agradeció Sakura sonriéndole al pequeño pastel en sus manos.

- Hnn –Sasuke negó con la cabeza y tomó los hombros de Sakura– Yo soy el que te agradece todo lo que has hecho por mí. Llenaste mi vida con amor y has sido quien me guía para regresar a Konoha.

- Pero fue Naruto quien te trajo de regreso.

Sasuke tomó el mentón de la chica y lo levantó para ver el par de hermosos jades que brillaban en su rostro– Él me obligó a regresar con su cursilería de la amistad y de trabajo en equipo, pero cada vez que salgo en misiones eres tú la que me hace regresar. Tu amor, tus atenciones, tu vocecita chillona y molesta repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez. No soportaría pasar otra Navidad sin ti, Sakura. Tú fuiste, eres y serás por siempre la luz que me guie de regreso a casa. Tú, tu amor y tu promesa de una vida llena de alegrías y felicidad es lo que guían mis pasos para regresar a Konoha. Sakura, eres lo más preciado de mi miserable vida. Sakura, yo… yo te amo.

Sakura ya no aguantaba más y la escena de la noche anterior se repitió. Las lágrimas de alegría llenaban sus ojos y mojaban su rostro. Sasuke estaba diciendo lo que siempre esperó escuchar – Sasuke-kun, yo también te amo. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Cumpliré mi promesa y te haré feliz. Cada día que estemos juntos será más feliz que el anterior –entre el llanto y la alegría Sakura se abrazó al cuello de Sasuke, mientras él la sostenía por la cintura para que no cayera.

Torpemente, pero con el anhelo de dos verdaderos enamorados. Sus labios buscaron los del otro y se fundieron en un beso tierno y con todo el amor que ella guardaba para él y que un Uchiha podía sentir.

- Feliz Navidad, Sakura.

- Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-kun.

Esa Navidad había sido mágica, llena de alegría y amor.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

A todos mis hermosos lectores, les agradezco el amor y la comprensión que me han dedicado; sin ustedes y sus comentarios no sé si hubiera tenido la fuerza para continuar escribiendo. Éste es un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento y para mostrarles que no me doy por vencida y que sigo luchando contra todo para poder dar un paso más cada día.

GRACIAS  
>QUE SANTA CLAUS LOS LLENE DE HERMOSOS REGALOS Y MUCHO AMOR.<p> 


End file.
